Happiness in the Making
by poseysharman
Summary: Jason reflects on his sister's wedding. Jason/Spencer sibling relationship, with Spoby of course


**A/N: **So this is a little idea that popped in my head and with some inspiration from Tumblr, I kinda just ran with it. Jason & Spencer's sibling relationship is highly underrated and too cute to be ignored. And I had to throw in Spoby of course!

Any mistakes are mine; this was written at 1 in the morning, so bare with my over fluffy feelings & possible grammatical errors!

* * *

**Happiness in the Making**

It's a Saturday morning and Jason, for the first time in a long time, is wearing a suit and tie. He hasn't imagined himself in this situation in a long time; he never thought he'd have the chance to see his sister get married.

He's in a church, despite knowing that his sister's only getting married here to please her, their, family. He knows if it'd be up to her and her soon-to-be-husband, she would've ran off to Vegas to get married as a spur of the moment. But surprisingly, Jason's glad she didn't.

He's happy to be here, to witness her happiness for himself.

Jason knocks on a white door in the church before opening it slowly and popping his head into the small dressing room. Spencer's in there, dressed in a white wedding dress that makes her look absolutely gorgeous. She's sitting in front of a mirror seemingly lost in thought.

"Hey," she finally says softly once she notices him in the doorway.

"Hey yourself," he replies, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "Where is everyone?"

"They said they were going to go make sure everything was perfect, but I really think they sensed I needed a moment alone."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Spencer smiles. "No, I just needed a moment away from my mom and sister," she says laughing. She stands up and crosses the room to pull Jason in for a hug. "I'm glad you're here," she whispers softly to him. Jason's arms quickly wrap around her, pulling her close to him.

"So are you nervous?" he asks her when they pull apart, grinning. Spencer takes a seat down to finish fixing her hair as Jason pulls as seat up beside her.

"Yes…no…kind of?" Spencer replies, which causes them both to laugh. "I'm nervous…but a good nervous type of nervous."

"So I take it you're ready to become Mrs. Toby Cavanaugh then?" Jason asks her, grinning. He's had his problems with Toby in the past; mostly untrusting of his motives with his sister, and his motives involving his _other_ sister, especially when he revealed to be working with those responsible for Allison's death. But Toby swore his involvement was strictly to keep Spencer safe by finding out all he could to give her closure, and despite his hostile attitude towards the carpenter, even Jason couldn't deny the amount of love Toby felt for his sister; it was too obvious to not see.

"I've been ready since junior year of high school," replies Spencer, biting her lip to suppress a smile.

The sight of Spencer, smiling is enough to make Jason grin. When Ali died, he realized all the small things he'd miss about her, like seeing his sister smile and laugh, despite the circumstances of her happiness. And with Spencer, Jason plans to make sure he never takes the sight of another sister happy for granted again.

"Thank you," Spencer says to him suddenly.

"For what?"

"For…being there. For being a sibling when Melissa forgot; for being supportive and loving when my parents were too busy, for saying things I needed to hear when my friends were too scared to. And for putting aside your personal feelings for Toby to be here for me today," Spencer says to him, and it doesn't take long for the tears in her eyes to start to swell up.

"Hey," Jason says softly, placing a hand on her knee and squeezing it gently. "I'm always going to be here for you; I'm not gonna take another person I love for granted. And sure Toby and I don't always see eye to eye, but he makes you happy, and if you're happy then I'm happy." He squeezes her knee once more with a soft smile. "Now stop crying before you ruin your makeup and we delay this ceremony even more."

Spencer laughs, reaching for a tissue to quickly wipe at her eyes. "I borrowed waterproof mascara for Hanna for this exact reason," explains Spencer with another laugh.

They're interrupted by the door opening once more as Aria appears. "Jason?" she says. "The guys are waiting for you." He's one of Toby's groomsmen, chosen mostly to please Spencer and because Toby didn't have an even amount of groomsmen to match Spencer's bridesmaids, but surprisingly, Jason isn't complaining.

Jason stands up, giving Spencer one final look. "Go," Spencer says to him with a smile when he doesn't move right away. "Like you said, can't keep delaying this ceremony."

Jason gins as he grabs her hands to give them one final squeeze before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you up there," he says to her, grinning.

"Spence, you ready?" Aria asks her as Jason walks passed her to line up with the other groomsmen.

Spencer smiles a genuinely smile, because she can't remember the last time she was as ready as she felt. "I'm ready," she tells her, standing up to prepare for her wedding.

* * *

It's after the wedding, after Toby and Spencer read their vows, said I do with tears in both of their eyes, and shared their first kiss as a married couple, at their reception, when Toby finally approaches Jason who's standing at the bar alone, to talk

"Congratulations," Jason says as Toby approaches him, extending his hand.

"Thanks," says Toby, shaking his hand. Jason can't help but to notice the small grin that Toby isn't able to suppress at the sound of being congratulated for marrying the woman he loves.

"Hey, listen," Toby says after a moment of silence. "I just wanted to thank you for being part of our wedding. I know it meant a lot to Spencer."

"It's no problem," Jason replies with a shrug. "I just want to see her happy."

"You and I both."

"Well I'm sure you do make her happy as well. And if you don't," Jason warns.

Toby laughs, thinking back the day he first told Jason he wanted to marry Spencer. He told him in hopes to have his blessing, because out of everyone in her family, Toby knew Jason's approval meant the most to Spencer; it was the only approval she cared about. Toby told him, and despite their differences, Jason respected him for telling him. He gave them their blessing, but not without a threat of what could happen if he ever mistreated Spencer.

"You have nothing to worry about," says Toby. "I love your sister more than anything; all I want to do is to make her happy and feel loved for the rest of her life."

"Well what do we have here?" says a voice from behind them, and both men turn to find Spencer approaching. Jason can't help but to look over and watch the way Toby's face instantly lights up at the sight of her. "Hey you," she whispers to Toby, momentarily forgetting Jason's presence as she leans up to place a kiss on his lips. "What are you guys talking about?" she asks, looking towards Jason as she leans against Toby, a content and lazy smile spread across her lips.

"Just congratulating Toby on finding a lifetime of happiness," Jason tells her.

"You actually have perfect timing," says Toby, glancing at Spencer with a grin. "I was just about to tell Jason to go find you to steal a dance before everyone else beat him to it."

"Too late," says Spencer with a small groan out of exhaustion. "I think I've danced with everyone here."

"Oh no," says Jason with a grin. "Don't think you're escaping me and my two left feet than easily."

"Fine," says Spencer with a huff, though she's smiling. "I guess I can squeeze in one more dance before I collapse in exhaustion."

"Aria, Hanna and Emily ware you out already?" Jason asks her, grabbing her hand to lead her towards the dance floor.

"You don't know the half it," replies Spencer, rolling her eyes as she and Jason laugh. She hooks her arms around his neck as he holds onto her waist and they begin to slowly sway to the music.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Cavanaugh?" Jason asks her.

"It's a great feeling," Spencer tells him with a genuine smile. "It feels like a long time in the making." Spencer rests her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as she smiles. "I don't know when I've felt as happy as I do now," she tells him with a sigh. "Everything just seems so…right. It's like finally, after all these years, everything is perfect."

Jason allows himself to close his own eyes, Spencer's happiness quickly spreading to him. "Perfect," he murmurs. "I like the sound of that. Things haven't been perfect, or at least this great, in a long, long time."

"I'm happy with how everything worked out," Spencer says to him quietly after a moment of silence. "I'm happy to have you a part of my life, Jason."

"Me too," he whispers softly to her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Me too."

Neither seem to notice as the song changes and the dance floor clears out. They're both too caught up in their happiness, a feeling they both deserve after years of pain, to care.

* * *

**I also have the whole conversation between Toby & Jason when Toby told him he wanted to propose in my head, but we'll save that for another day.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


End file.
